Your Guardian Angel
by angelic.aquarian
Summary: A Songfic to the song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus that was requested by TopazDragon like a year ago... I only just got around to writing it! The pairing is Mina/Trowa. AU where the boys are alive in the Silver Millennium. Sad hope you like it.


**A/N Okay so this is another songfic… One that I have meaning to write since it was requested of me back last year. I only just found where I wrote down the request. I listened to the song and it is absolutely beautiful. I myself have never heard of the band but I downloaded an album and I like it, they kind of remind me of Yellowcard/ Lifehouse etc kinda of alternative and I like that kind of music so I will definitely have to listen to more of their songs (if you could suggest the better ones that would be great lol) **

**So it is a Mina/Trowa requested by TopazDragon. The song is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I suggest listening to the song. It really is sweet. Sorry it took me so long to get to it. **

**Sorry if there are any spelling grammar mistakes. I wrote it quickly lol**

**It is AU where the boys are Planetary Princes during the Silver Millennium.**

**I am not sure whether I like it or not because it could definitely have been developed more but as it's a song-fic I didn't want it to be long. It's also kind of a little sad So please Review and let me know what you think. No flames please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing or thew lovely lyrics by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. They are used purely for entertainment and story purposes.**

**10/06/12 - hey guys i had to get rid of the lyrics because according to some a reviewer lyrics aren't allowed to be used in fics. Which in my personal opinion is ridiculous because if they got rid of all the stories containing songlyrics the whole of the Glee section would have to be removed. I dont see the problem if there are disclaimers but whatever so please just imagine the song playing and I will try and alter it so you still know where certain lyrics would go.**

* * *

_**(Verse 1)**_

The Planetary Princes and the Sailor Senshi stood at the edge of the palace waiting for the enemy to appear over the horizon.

The girls were granted the raw powers of their planets but the boys had special weapons each from their own planet that helped them defend themselves, their families and the women they loved.

Heero was the Prince of Mercury, sister to Ami. His weapon was the ice sword, it had the ability to freeze enemies if they were stabbed with it. It was a long thin blade and Heero wielded it with ease, using it to freeze the oncoming enemies before shattering them to pieces.

Duo was the prince of Saturn and the god of death. His sister was Hotaru and he was given the death scythe that poisoned the enemy if he wished, similar to the moon sword in that retrospect.

Quatre was Mina's brother from Venus. The weapon he was given was the golden sword. It's main property was that it glowed golden which was useful in the dark but it was also able to pierce through any metal as the planet Venus also had control over metal. It wasn't necessarily as useful as the other weapons but when fighting through enemies in armour it came in extreme handy as the weapons the others wielded could not take effect through the thick metal unlike Quatre's weapon that seemed to slide right through like a hot knife in butter.

Wufei was Rei's brother from Mars. He wielded the fire katana. The blade seemed to be made of flames and if used correctly could cause the enemy to catch fire.

Trowa was from Jupiter, brother to Lita. His weapon was as his namesake a lightning bolt. It could be used as a double ended sword (**A/N think dark Maul's lightsaber from starwars)** or he could throw it for it to turn into a lightning bolt as it hit its enemies before turning back to his sword.

The wind ruffled the skirts of the senshi's fuku's as they stood in front of the boys that were clad in their planetary suits (think shittenou very similar). They were silver with pipping that was the colour of their planets: light blue for Heero, purple for Duo, orange for Quatre, red for Wufei and green for Trowa.

Finally the enemy came over the horizon, a giant army with a mixture of humans clad in armour and monsters led by the reincarnated Shittenou and Prince Endymion.

The four inner princess and Princess Serenity looked at the men that had tried to get them to marry them to forge alliances. It would have worked if they hadn't already fallen in love. Rei with Heero, Ami and Duo, Usagi with Quatre, Lita loved Wufei and Mina and Trowa.

Mina turned to face down the enemy before giving orders to both teams. They as a group decided that Sailor Venus as the leaders of the inners would command the battle.

"Okay we need to try and get the numbers down before they get close to us. Girls use the attack that will reach the furthest and take as many out as once. Inners take one half outers take the other. Princess please try and stay out of the battle for as long as possible.

Boys I am sorry but you can't do anything until they get closer. You five will mainly be doing hand to hand combat. We will try dividing the hoard into five groups which each of you will take on."

The boys wanted to make an argument they didn't want to wait as the girls were the first line of defense. Trowa went to speak up, he didn't want to see the woman he love die but before he could speak Mina cut him off with a glare.

"I know you boys want to protect us but when it comes to this fight we are stronger. We have the planetary power please just do as I say."

Trowa stared deep into her eyes and saw the pleading there, she was just as worried for him as he was for her. He wanted to let her go but he had a feeling that if he let her out of his sight, he would never see her again. Tears pricked at his eyes as he nodded causing a wide, loving grin to spread across her face.

"Don't worry so much Trowa, I promise I won't die. We haven't even gone on a real date, let alone made love and I am not dying before experiencing that."

With that she winked at him and ran into the battle the others following close by._  
__  
__**(Chorus)**  
_

_**(Verse 2)**_

The battle raged on, somehow the enemy had managed to draw them out and get all of them surrounded. The blood was covering all of the ground as they fought on while keeping an eye on the Shittenou who were just watching from a higher vantage point, no doubt waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

The girls and boys had been separated but Trowa kept his eyes on Mina as he fought on. There was no way he was going to let her out of his sight. He would protect her no matter what.

She was the one that had shown him that life was never as dark as it seemed that as long as she was there he would always have a shred of light.

He would keep her safe even if it meant that he would put his life in danger for her.

He was lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't see a sword coming from behind him. Lucky enough Mina had called out to him just in time causing him to turn around and block the sword with his own.

Trowa slashed down calling on the small powers he had to send a bolt into his opponent. The enemy fell to the floor in pain before he died from the shock into his system.

Trowa looked back to Mina to thank her to see her in battle with Kunzite.

The two were locked in battle. Mina was using her crystal moon sword which had her whip wrapped around it. She was holding her own managing to push back against the man he was practically twice her size. She may have been smaller but she was faster and a lot stronger than she looked but Trowa could see the strain in her arms from having to block his heavy blows.

It was then he started running towards her slashing down any enemy that got in his way.

_**(Chorus)**_

_**(Verse 3)**_

Trowa made it to the pair and jumped in front of Mina with his sword/lightning bolt blocking Kunzites next blow.

Kunzite growled down at him "Get out of the way this has nothing to do with you. You are always in the way."

Trowa fought back as he stated calmly. "Whenever it comes to Mina, I will be there."

Mina watched in horror as Kunzite launched forward tackling Trowa to the floor. The two were throwing punches and fighting with everything they had left in them.

Trowa and Kunzite wrestled through the blood soaked grounds trying to get the upper hand. Trowa managed to kick out with his legs pushing the other man of him and tumbling through the grounds.

Trowa quickly grabbed his sword and thrust it into Kunzite's heart. Trowa turned to make his way to Mina and hugged her to him pulling her into a tight embrace, not seeing that Kunzite had grabbed a dagger.

"If I can't have Mina than no one can."

Kunzite then threw the dagger straight at Mina's back before the last breath left him. She was faced away from Kunzite so she didn't see the dagger but Trowa did.

He quickly pushed Mina out of the way, so the dagger hit him in the chest instead of Mina. He let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground. He rolled onto his back and pulled out the dagger causing blood to spurt out. He stared up into the grey sky hearing a faint yell of shock from Mina.

_**(Verse 4)**_

_**(Chorus)**_

His eyes began to close as he felt a drop on his cheek causing him to use the little strength he had left to open his eyes.

He found himself staring into the most beautiful set of cornflower blue eyes that were filled with tears.

He felt a gently soft hand on his cheek.

"Trowa, please you can't die on me, you promised. Don't leave me here alone!"

He heard a rip and then felt pressure on his wound.

"I'm sorry Mina but you promised not me."

He saw tears rolling down her face. He raised a shaky hand to her cheek which made her cry harder and lean into him.

"We didn't even kiss yet. We were always too afraid of hurting our friendship Trowa. Please live."

Trowa pulled his body up slowly and placed a soft kiss on her lips which shocked Mina as she didn't think he had enough strength.

"Trowa use that strength, hold on a little longer. Hotaru can heal you."

Trowa shook his head slowly as he looked over to see Queen Selenity (or is it Serenity not sure) using the crystal to kill Beryl. He knew that she was cleansing and that the Silver Alliance had fallen, no one was going to survive.

He reached a hand up and through her silky hair.

"Mina I love you, I always have and always will. Even in the next lives I live, I will never love anyone unless its you."

"I love you too Trowa and I will never love anyone like I love you. I will just stick to my duty and never choose love over it unless its you. I will find you again one day."

He smiled slightly as his eyes closed and the last bits of life left his body. He was still holding onto tightly to Mina's hand as his heart stopped beating.

Mina let the tears continue to fall as she laid down next to him, her heard resting on the side of his chest that was uninjured.

She looked over to see the Queen holding the crystal high up in the air, calling on its powers. Mina took one finally look at Trowa before she curled around him and waited for the end that she knew would come soon.

As the silvery light washed over her she whispered one final time.

"I love you Trowa forever."

* * *

**A/N – Sorry that was a sad ending. I honestly didn't mean it to be but that's the way it ended up way. I usually don't have sad endings all my stories end happy. I guess I am in a sadder mood than I thought plus this song as a distinctive sad feel to it. Anyway I thought that it was kinda neat with these two saying that they will only love each other because Trowa never seemed interested in any girl in GW. The only girl he was mainly seen with was Catherine his sister where as the other boys seem to have pairings (even though some of them ever really happened Heero/Relena Duo/Hilde Quatre/Sally and Wufei/his wife or Sally). And Mina had a curse put on her by Ace that said she would always choose Duty over Love and I always thought that it was true unless she found her one true love. She had crushes but nothing ever came from them. So yeah that part lol.**

**Please review and I am hoping to get a chapter of Awakening finished soon. Fingers crossed lol.**


End file.
